Heather Watson
Heather Watson started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a recurring character on season one and main character from season two to season three. She is the editor of the school newspaper and the life of the party. She grew up in a wealthy family with butlers and maids but she’s far from spoiled and works for what she got. Heather is a free-spirit and nicer than she comes across. She has a family life that is much different than most because he mother passed away when she was little and her father got remarried to a man. She is best friends with Macy Gonzalez and friends with Amber Collins, Manda Thatcher, Devin Piper, Danny Magana, Sam Burge, Jess Arnold, Topher Potter, Houston Nicholas. Character History Season 1 Heather is first seen in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), as a sophomore as she has just made the Power Squad. Heather has her first spoken line in New Flame (1), when the sophomore class takes a field trip to the farm as she asks Macy if she got her permission slip signed. Heather is asked out by Dustin Rivers and she accepts, to his surprise. Their relationship is going good according to Dustin. However things take a sour turn when Dustin gets high and starts acting aggressive towards her and she dumps him. Heather and Sam Burge are put in charge of planning the winter formal. Season 2 In Safe and Sound (2), Heather is at power squad practice as the girls give Sam advice about her relationship with Devin. In Take My Breath Away (1), junior year starts and Heather is excited for the new school year as she is now the captain of the power squad. She comforts Devin as his mother has cancer and her mother died from cancer when she was five. Her life becomes a little hectic with her being the power squad captain and her fathers fighting a lot at home and it's distracting her at school. Her history teacher Mr. Gilroy is concerned and she tells him about her fathers fighting. Mr. Gilroy reveals to her that he has two mothers and they start to connect. Heather soon finds herself falling for him and she tells Devin about her crush on him. Devin thinks that she's crazy but she tells him that they are meant to be together. Heather pretends to have trouble in history class so she can get some one on one time with Mr. Gilroy. She starts flirting with him and Mr. Gilroy starts to feel uncomfortable and tells her to leave his classroom. Heather comes back later and apologizes to Mr. Gilroy and reveals to him that she just liked that she had someone who she could relate to. The two of them make up and Mr. Gilroy tells her that he'll see her in class later. Heather's friendship with Macy seems much closer than last year when she tries to help Macy with her relationship with Miller. In What Comes Around Goes Around... (1), Heather runs for class president against Amber. Heather ends up winning but she asks Amber if she wants to be her vice president and Amber accepts. Trivia * Heather is the first recurring character on the series. * She is the first character to start off recurring before being in the main cast. * She is the first character to have a crush on a teacher. * She is the first character to have a deceased parent. Her mother died from cancer when she was younger. * Heather is the first character to have a homosexual parent. Her father is gay. * She is the first class president of the series. * Heather is the first character on the series to be raped. * She is the second character to be sexually assaulted on the series. * Heather was her class Valedictorian. * She goes to college at Yale University with Amber. * She was the first recurring character to date a main character. * She is the only character to be power squad captain twice. Relationships * Dustin Rivers ** Start Up: New Flame (2) (106) ** Break Up: I Want You to Know (1) (109) *** Reason: Heather didn’t like how Dustin was acting. * Topher Potter ** Start Up: Poker Face (2) (318) ** Break Up: Two Weeks Prior All in My Head (1) (401) *** Reason: Unknown Category:Character